


Twenty Random Things About Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

by Raven (singlecrow)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Things About Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

1\. On the night when they first met, Sirius found himself confiding to Remus that he'd thought he'd be a Slytherin.

Remus said, "I thought I would be, too," and it wasn't for a year afterwards that Sirius found out why.

2\. Sirius's favourite colours are red and gold, for bright and obvious reasons. Remus thinks they're too bright and too obvious; he likes the in between shades, the grey. Whenever the four of them went swimming in the lake on summer nights, he always dived into the blackest water, always watched for the way the waning moon shone silver in the drips from his hair.

3\. Remus's first girlfriend was the other Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans. James hated Remus for that, while Sirius hated Lily, and neither of them were exactly sure why.

4\. James caught on long before Sirius did.

5\. They broke it off eventually, but Remus sends Lily a bunch of wildflowers on her birthday every year. For the last fifteen years, he's had to carry them to Godric's Hollow.

6\. The first time Sirius flew the motorbike, he hit the Whomping Willow and it hit him back. Remus is the only person who knows about that.

7\. When Sirius got the gold off his Uncle Alphard, he and Remus spent the day in London hunting down a flat. He doesn't remember when exactly it got decided that Remus was moving in too, but he does remember that their hands met over the keys, and it felt right.

8\. Remus is half-blood. Sirius has tasted Remus's blood, soaking through fur and clotting on snow, and the strong, salty richness is nothing like semi-skimmed milk, so he thinks it's all bollocks, really.

9\. Remus occasionally drinks hot chocolate instead of eating, because it's cheaper. Watching him do this hurts Sirius much more than he ever lets on.

10\. Sirius hasn't bothered telling his parents anything for years. When Remus gets an antique silver snuffbox anonymously in the post, he merely puts it to one side and remarks that some old myths will persist through anything. Sirius doesn't think it's funny. That night, elsewhere in London, he smashes his fist into Regulus's nose and it hurts, because it doesn't make anything better.

11\. Remus's Patronus is a big, ungainly dog, and Sirius's is a wolf. It's an accidental juxtaposition, Remus says; a sentimental, silly accident. But years later when they face Voldemort again, neither has changed, and it gives them strength.

12\. Even after leaving school, Remus still sits up to all hours of the night reading and eating Muggle breakfast cereal straight out of the box. Sirius finds this endearing, at least when there aren't bran flakes lurking in his slippers.

13\. James is convinced that Remus is going to be teaching Harry some day, and Sirius goes around calling him Professor Lupin until Remus begs him to stop; given the particular status of their relationship, he explains, it's actually very creepy.

14\. Harry learns to say _mama_ and _dada_ and _Moony_; everything else has too many difficult consonants. Undaunted, Sirius decides to change his name by deed poll to "buh-buh-buh."

15\. Remus stops him in time by threatening to change his own name to Herodotus Aristophanes Remus John Lennon Lupin.

16\. Their flat is usually a tip, because Sirius never cleans up and Remus doesn't have the time. One day Lily comes over with a vacuum cleaner and shakes it threateningly at them both. Remus bursts out laughing, and Sirius realises all at once that he hasn't heard that sound in a long time.

17\. Sirius is used to having money. Remus is used to getting by without any. This means that when shopping together, they're very good at buying presents people will like. On Peter's birthday, they get him a large world map with pins for everywhere he wants to visit when the war is over.

18\. On Christmas Eve, 1980, Remus sings the Coventry Carol to get Harry to sleep. Sirius stands in the doorway and listens, remembering nights of snow and stars at Hogwarts. In a rocking chair with the baby, Remus doesn't know he's there.

19\. Sirius realises in early October that they have nothing left to say to each other.

20\. In 1996, Lily's birthday falls on a Thursday. Remus lets Padfoot carry the flowers in his mouth, and they sit on a grassy mound in the graveyard, dog and man, in perfect silence. It's the only time they are ever there together.


End file.
